Conspiration
by Aleera GiacoRavenne
Summary: Imaginer qu’avant de faire son braquage Michael savait déjà à peu près que son frère était la victime d'un piège dirigé par la vice présidente des Etats Unis. Imaginer que Michael ait une alliée non négligeable qui l’aide de l’extérieure...
1. Et si ?

**

* * *

**

**CONSPIRATION**

* * *

**Auteur :** Funnygirl0531 

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part les différents personnages que vous reconnaitrez comme Mlle Montaire !

**Résumé :** On reprend tout et on recommence !

Imaginer qu'avant de faire son braquage Michael savait déjà à peut près que son frère était tombé dans un piège de la vice-présidente des Etats-Unis. Que Michael ait une alliée non négligeable qui l'aide de l'extérieure pour innocenter encore son frère.

**Pairing :** Michael/Sara, mais pas pour tout de suite…

**Note :** Woawww je suis toute émue, sniff sniff, voici ma première fanfiction sur la série Prison Break, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire. D'ailleurs j'aimerais passé une petite annonce rapide…

**RECHERCHE CORRECTEUR POUR CETTE FANFICTION ! MERCI ! (Lol)**

Voilà je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire, que le spectacle commence !

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Toute cette journée encore, il avait été plongé dans la réalisation finale de son tatouage. Michael se prit la tête entre ses mains quelques secondes pour se redonner du courage avant de continuer. Cela faisait déjà plus de 22h qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'essayer de cacher des plans dans un tatouage sans que cela ne se remarque. 

Finalement après quelques secondes d'hésitations, celui-ci se releva lentement, se donnant un temps de pause, s'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à cause de la fatigue, autant ne pas se forcer pour ne pas faire d'erreurs, il en était tout de même de la vie de son frère, Lincoln Burrows, incarcéré depuis maintenant presque trois ans à Fox River pour le meurtre avec préméditation du frère de la Vice-Présidente… et condamné à mort sur la chaise électrique pour le mois prochain…

Souplement il alla s'asseoir sur la rambarde du balcon de son bureau, un de ses pieds se balançant paresseusement dans le vide et son regard fixant un point indéfinissable. Il n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce qu'il se passait depuis maintenant 3 mois. Il avait été comme tout le monde et l'avait cru coupable… avant qu'elle n'arrive dans sa vie…

Il se souvenait encore de sa première visite, une jeune adolescente de 17 ans frappant à son bureau, il y avait de quoi trouver cela étrange, surtout lorsque que l'on ingénieur en génie civile. Elle était habillé d'un jean taille basse à la mode avec un haut noir simple et moulant, bref une jeune fille comme les autres, mais son regard s'était attardé sur les traits de son visage, il y avait quelque chose comme un air grave et déterminé en même temps, un mélange des plus originale quand on connaissait les jeunes de nos jours…

Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux et il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour cela, même si leur rencontre avait été pour le moins éprouvante…

**Flash Back**

_Michael était assis dans son bureau, faisant un plan de rénovation pour un immeuble situé près des bureaux quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Comme à son habitude, il se leva pour aller ouvrir et fut surpris de trouver une petite adolescente brune aux yeux marrons le fixait comme si c'était normal de voir une personne de son age dans les locaux…_

_« Michael Scofield ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix impassible._

_Il fut une fois de plus étonné d'entendre à quel point, la jeune femme n'avait pas du tout la voix d'une petite fille comme il s'y attendait._

_« Oui ? »_

_« Parfait… » Répondit-elle manifestement satisfaite avant de le pousser dans son bureau et de refermer la porte à clé derrière elle._

_« Mais qu'est ce que… »_

_« Chut ! Attendez… » Murmura-t-elle en jetant un œil un peu partout dans la pièce en espérant visiblement trouver quelque chose._

_« J'appelle la sécurité… »_

_A peine avait-il dit cette phrase qu'il se retrouva avec un revolver braqué sur lui, l'adolescente lui lancer un regard légèrement désolé avant de continuer son inspection. _

_« Je suis désolée de devoir en revenir à cette extrémité… » Commenta-t-elle en regardant sous certains objets de la pièce, elle s'attarda un moment sur la lampe du bureau, passa sa main comme pour vérifier l'ampoule et la retira vivement avant de se diriger vers le téléphone._

_« On se calme, si vous cherchez de l'argent ici, il n'y en a pas, ce ne sont que des bureaux… »_

_« Oui je sais, je suis jeune mais je ne suis pas stupide non plus… » Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire avant de prendre le téléphone et de taper un numéro tenant toujours en joue Michael. « C'est moi, vérifie la ligne… » Demanda-t-elle à la personne au bout du file en regardant par la fenêtre. « Rien ? Excellent… » Et elle raccrocha avant de ranger son arme dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de s'avancer vers Michael qui n'avait toujours pas bouger._

_« Je vous présente encore des excuses pour cette entrée, je me présente, Zéphyr Montaire, je suis là pour vous donner des informations concernant votre frère, il faut l'aider… »_

_Michael la regarda Zéphyr d'un air indéchiffrable, il a quelques minutes elle le tenait en joue, fouillé son bureau et maintenant elle avait des informations sortie d'on ne sait où…_

_« Mon frère est un meurtrier… Il va être exécuté… » Répondit calmement la jeune homme en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte dans l'intention de sortir. Bizarrement il n'avait pas vraiment de rester dans la même pièce que cette fille, aller savoir pourquoi…_

_« En êtes-vous si sur ? »_

_Michael resta droit et impassible devant la réflexion de l'adolescente, il aurait vraiment voulu le croire innocent mais les nombreuses preuves qui avaient été présenté lors de son procès prouvaient sa culpabilité, si on rajouter en plus la vidéo le montrant appuyé sur la gâchette, il n'y avait aucun doute, il est coupable…_

_« Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à ceci… » Continua-t-elle en déposant un dossier plutôt épais sur son bureau avant de se diriger lentement vers lui sans remarquer qu'elle le tutoyer._

_Il trouvait étrange que cette jeune fille, une adolescente puisse le mettre aussi mal à l'aise, sûrement le petit épisode du revolver braquer sur lui l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne le penser. Elle le contourna après l'avoir fixer quelques secondes et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte avant de se tourner vers lui une dernière fois._

_« Je le lirais rapidement si j'étais toi… »_

_Et partit sans un autre mot…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Il se rappelait encore du choc qu'il avait eu en ouvrant le dossier qu'elle avait laissé. Il avait pu voir des dizaines de photographies sûrement issues d'une surveillance de caméra, les photos étant en noir et blanc et la date et l'heure inscrit au bas de chacune, montrant différents plans du passage de personnes qui lui est inconnu dans la Salle de Bain de son frère, mettant un pantalon plein de sang dans la baignoire, le tournage de la fameuse scène de la cassette montrant sciemment sa culpabilité, où on voyait un autre homme entrait dans la voiture de Steadman par la porte du passager, et une autre montrant Steadman en train de boire tranquillement un café à la terrasse d'une cafétéria d'une petite ville isolée alors que la date montrait qu'il avait déjà été enterré depuis 2 jours…

Il en était donc venu à la conclusion, que tout cela n'était qu'un coup monté contre son frère, mais la vrai question était : Pourquoi est-ce que tous ces gens se donner autant de mal pour mettre son frère en prison ? Il y avait-il autre chose caché sous cela ?

Depuis cette entrevue, il s'en était passé des choses, et ses relations avec 'Princesse', le surnom qu'il avait trouvé pour Zéphyr, n'avait fait que progressé dans le bon sens. Il en était en penser qu'il l'aimait comme un véritable membre de sa famille…

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le téléphone sonnait. Il se leva avec un soupir et alla décrocher, il ne put retenir un sourire en entendant la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je t'avais dit d'aller te coucher il y a 3 heures il me semble non ? »

Zéphyr, il s'en était douté même avant qu'il ne décroche le combiné.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il faut que je finisse le tatouage… »

« Tu pourras le finir demain, si tu ne te repose pas, tu risques de faire des erreurs… »

« Oh, je vois que tu as vraiment confiance en moi… » Sourit Michael en entendant un petit rire.

« Il faut que tu reprennes des forces, je te rappelle que tu as une chose importante à faire la semaine prochaine… »

« Je me coucherais quand j'aurais fini la dernière mesure que j'ai commencé d'accord ? »

« Tu as mangé ? » Demanda Zéphyr d'une voix sévère.

« Tu es sur que tu n'a que 17 ans ? Tu te comportes comme une véritable mère poule… »

« Tu as mangé oui ou non ? »

« J'ai commandé une pizza ! » Mentit Michael en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, il n'aimait pas beaucoup lui mentir…

« Menteur… »

« J'allais commander une pizza… » Rectifia Michael en mentant de nouveau.

« Tu mens encore… »

« En faite je n'ai pas vraiment faim et… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il remarqua qu'elle lui avait raccroché au nez. Il regarda une seconde stupéfait le téléphone avant de lever rapidement la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir laissant apparaître sa Princesse, un portable dans une main et une pizza fumante dans l'autre.

« Tu manges et tu vas au lit… »

« Oui… » Répondit Michael en ouvrant rapidement la boite de pizza. Il prit tranquillement une part et mordit dedans comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

« Pas faim hein ? Tu aurais pu mourir d'hypoglycémie que ça ne m'aurait même pas étonné… » Commenta la jeune femme en le regardant manger ainsi avant de se servir elle-même et de s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau en regardant les différents plans de la prison qui y étaient…

« J'espère que tout se passera comme nous l'avions prévue… » Soupira doucement Zéphyr en essayant de lire les plans.

« Ca devrais être le cas, on a cherché tout ce dont nous avions besoin, tout calculé… On ne peut que réussir… Oh mon dieu, je viens de me rendre compte que tu te comportes enfin comme une adolescente de ton age ! Tu es inquiète et un peu découragé et… totalement à l'opposé de ce que je vois d'habitude… »

« Hé ! » S'insurgea la brune en lui balançant un bout de papier sur la tête. « Tais-toi et montre moi tes tatouages… »

Poussant un long soupir, Michael lui tourna le dos et déboutonna sa chemise rapidement en entendant le 'Ne te fais pas désirer !' et laissa tomber le vêtement à terre dévoilant un tatouage lui englobant la totalité de son dos et de son torse. Il se tourna pour voir la réaction de la jeune fille qui regardait attentivement son dos…

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas quelques années en moins ? » Murmura-t-elle en faisant un sourire malicieux…

« Zéphyr… »

« J'ai rien dit ! »

Ils furent encore interrompus par une sonnerie de téléphone. La jeune femme attrapa son portable et regarda le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran avant de murmurer un léger 'Oh merde' et de décrocher en prenant une voix impassible

« Oui… Pourquoi ?... Hors de question… Quelle heure ?... C'est noté… »

Elle finit pas raccrocher en soupirant, Michael avait remarqué que nombre de ces conversations étaient aussi peu informatives. Il se posait souvent des questions, notamment comment une fille de son age peut avoir des photos aussi importantes et compromettantes en main ? Comment fait-elle pour avoir autant d'informateurs ? La dernière fois qu'elle était entrée en contact d'un informateur qui travaillait pour le FBI et elle n'avait eu aucun mal à avoir ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il était peut être temps de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait réellement dans la vie, il doutait vraiment qu'elle soit Lycéenne comme elle devrait l'être.

« Tu m'expliques ? Tu l'avais dit que tu le ferais… Non pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance mais il faut que je sache… » Demanda-t-il d'un air patient.

Zéphyr soupira avant de se lever et de se poster juste devant lui avec un air légèrement grave, comme la première fois où il l'avait connue.

« Tu es certain que tu veux savoir ? »

Il ne répondit que par un hochement de tête…

**-------------------------------**

Une semaine plus tard…

Deux coups feu retentissants suivi de cris de terreur.

Michael était devant une femme blonde, la tête posé sur le comptoir et mettant ses mains en évidences comme il lui avait demandé. Elle ne semblait pas totalement terrorisée d'avoir une arme braquer sur elle, ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois dans sa fonction, elle aurait du choisir autre chose que de travailler au guichet d'une banque…

« Ouvrer le coffre… » Demanda presque gentillement Michael.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment utiliser d'arme, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix s'il voulait faire passer son action pour un véritable braquage…

« Impossible… Seul le directeur à la clé… » Répondit l'employée en le regardant d'un air neutre.

« Où est-il ? »

« Il est partit mangé à WhiteCastle.. » Répondit doucement la femme en soupirant légèrement.

« WhiteCastle ? » S'étonna Michael en souriant légèrement, il trouvait de plus en plus amusante de faire ce braquage, enfin non, pas amusant mais plutôt distrayant… Ca lui changeait de toutes ces journées enfermés dans son bureau à préparer des plans d'évasion.

« Oui vous savez là où ils servent ces sortes de sandwich pain bio… »

« Je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire… »

Il tira de nouveau sur le plafond de la banque, il se demandait quand est ce que la police allait arrivé pour l'arrêter, cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps qu'il avait tiré les premiers coups de feu, décidément elle n'était pas vraiment rapide cette police…

A peine avait-il eut le temps de penser cela qu'il entendit de nombreuses sirènes annonçant l'arrivée de la cavalerie, mais aussi des hélicoptères qui stationnaient à quelques mètres du sol devant l'entrée de la banque. Il fut légèrement surpris de voir autant d'artillerie déployée pour arrêter une seule personne qui en plus n'avait que deux revolvers…

« C'est la police, vous êtes cerné… Posez vos armes à terre… »

Avec un léger sourire, il se tourna lentement pour faire face aux policiers et jeta ses armes loin de lui avant de lever les bras.

**----------------------------------------**

Dans cette agitation, une rue après la banque, l'occupant d'une voiture noir regarda le jeune homme se faire embarqué avec un léger sourire amusé. Zéphyr lui lança un regard interrogatif de son siège passager.

« Qui a-t-il de si amusant ? » Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Tu me croirais si je te dit que j'ai exactement le même costume avec la même cravate dans mon armoire ? »

« Idiot… »

**A SUIVRE…**

**----------------------------------------**

Comment s'incruster dans une fanfiction, j'aurai pu aussi appelé cette histoire ainsi…

Mais avouer que vous aussi vous auriez aimé faire partie de l'aventure n'est ce pas ? Ne vous voilez pas la face, je le sais très bien ! J'aurais pu mettre une superbe femme aussi, mais ce n'est pas le cas, oh et tant que j'y suis, ma petite Zéphyr ne sera pas une Mary-Sue, elle n'est pas super belle dès son réveil, n'a pas des yeux hors du commun de couleur violet, n'est pas plein aux as, n'a pas l'intelligence aussi poussé que celle d'Einstein, des parents super célèbres, j'en passe et des meilleurs…

Alors ça vous a plu ? C'est la première fois que je me lance dans les fanfictions de Série télé, donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis pour savoir si ça vous plait, si je doit continue ainsi, mes points faibles (Hormis l'orthographe et la conjugaison que je laisserais à mon/ma futur/e beta), si vous trouver mon style trop lourd, pas assez compréhensible…

Je prends toutes les impressions ! Ca aide à s'améliorer…

Je tiens à préciser que je compte garder beaucoup d'éléments des épisodes de la série, certaines grandes lignes de l'intrigue seront les mêmes mais visiter à ma sauce, d'autres choses seront bien entendu rajouter… Le mieux c'est que je vous laisse tout découvrir au fur et à mesure….

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **Le procès express de Michael, son arrivée à Fox River, la rencontre avec son frère…


	2. Bienvenue en enfer

**

* * *

**

**CONSPIRATION**

* * *

****

****

**Auteur :** Funnygirl0531

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part les différents personnages que vous reconnaitrez comme Mlle Montaire !

**Résumé :** On reprend tout et on recommence !

Imaginer qu'avant de faire son braquage Michael savait déjà à peut près que son frère était tombé dans un piège de la vice-présidente des Etats-Unis. Que Michael ait une alliée non négligeable qui l'aide de l'extérieure pour innocenter encore son frère.

**Pairing :** Michael/Sara, mais pas pour tout de suite…

**Note :** Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. Je les envoyer à une personne qui devait me le renvoyer, j'ai attentu un peu m'ai n'ayant pas de réponse, je le poste quand même...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue en enfer…**

* * *

Zéphyr suivit d'un pas lent l'agent de police devant elle en scrutant attentivement ce qui se trouvait autour. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle découvrait ce genre de décor, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'elle préférait de loin être de ce coté ci des barreaux.

« Mr Scofield, vous avez de la visite… »

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant une petite cellule spartiate comme elles le sont toutes, composée pour seul mobilier d'un lit, d'un petit coin toilette et de ce qui ressemblait à un lavabo. Elle fit un petit sourire à Michael en voyant celui-ci tranquille. Après tout, beaucoup de personne paniquerait surtout avant un procès, mais celle-ci ne devrait sûrement pas être ici de leur plein gré.

« Alors ? Pas trop démoralisé par tout ce gris ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi… »

L'adolescence ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant légèrement.

« Prêt pour recevoir ta sentence ? » Annonça-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

« Oui… enfin je crois. »

Elle voyait bien que Michael ne montrait aucun signe de nervosité, mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il appréhendait son jugement. Peut être que ça lui rappelait le souvenir de celui de son frère. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'il n'allait pas être condamné à mort pour un braquage…

« Tu as parlé à Véronica ? »

Elle parlait bien entendu l'avocate de Michael, elle aussi l'ancienne petite amie de Lincoln. La jeune fille savait parfaitement qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, et en entendant la façon dont il parlait d'elle, elle ne pouvait que l'apprécier aussi, bien qu'elle ne la connaisse pas.

Michael hocha la tête négativement à la question et elle se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de ne prévenir personne d'autre pour leur plan mais en l'entendant parler presque passionnément de la jeune femme, elle avait redouté qu'il lui en touche un mot.

Elle ne pu continuer qu'un bruit derrière elle la fit retourner.

« C'est l'heure de votre procès, Mr Scofield… »

Michael se leva lentement du lit sur lequel il était assis et se présenta devant l'entrer de sa cellule en lançant un regard confiant à sa Princesse, accompagné de son sourire en coin.

« Arrête de prendre cet air de séducteur Michael… » Répondit-elle en souriant légèrement avant de se pousser pour laisser passer l'agent de police qui allait l'amené dans le tribunal.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, étant trop préoccupé par le fait qu'on lui attacher les mains avec des menottes. Il se tourna lentement vers elle en entendant sa remarque et passa devant elle, conduit par l'agent de sécurité…

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ma chère… »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un clin d'œil avant de partir par la grande porte cachant la salle du tribunal qui n'attendait plus que lui.

* * *

« Très bien Monsieur Scofield, vous reconnaissez donc tous les faits, ce qui est extrêmement rare de nos jours… » Commenta le juge en regardant le prévenu.

Le procès avait commencé depuis déjà une demi heure et Zéphyr s'était assise sur le banc juste derrière celui de LJ, le neveu de Michael. Il lui avait parlé beaucoup de lui durant les quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passés ensemble pour préparer le plan d'évasion.

La jeune fille se contentait donc passer le temps en regardant attentivement le comportement de Michael sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle faisait cela depuis toujours et ça lui apprenait beaucoup d'observer l'attitude des gens pour pouvoir les cerner plus facilement. Elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire de franchir ses lèvres en le voyant parfaitement décontracté, on aurait même dit qu'il se retenait de se mettre à l'aise en croisant ses pieds sur la table devant lui.

« Je voudrais parler à mon client… » Répondit l'avocate, faisant ainsi faire disparaître le sourire de la jeune femme.

« Vous n'avez rien à ajouter Maître Donovan… » Coupa le juge avant de poursuivre en lisant sa feuille. Etant donné qu'il ne s'agit pas de récidive et qu'il n'y a eu aucun blesser durant l'intervention, j'aurais été tenter de fermer les yeux sur cet énorme écart de conduite, néanmoins le fait que l'accusé utilise plusieurs fois son arme à feu m'oblige à le sanctionner d'une peine d'emprisonnement comme cela est prévue dans la loi. Nous fixerons donc cette peine lors de notre prochaine rencontre…

« Madame le juge… » Demanda respectueusement Michael en se levant. J'avais fait la demande écrite pour que ma sentence me soit donnée tout de suite si je suis jugé coupable.

En effet, il avait prévu que plus il entrait vite à Fox River, plus il aurait de temps pour préparer la route pour leur liberté.

« Effectivement… » Répondit-elle en posant ses papiers qu'elle avait pris pour vérifier la véracité de ces propos. « Bien, Monsieur Scofield, je vous condamne donc à 5 ans dans une prison de haute sécurité dans le but de vous dissuader de commettre une nouvelle fois une telle erreur dans le futur… »

« Haute Sécurité ? Mon client n'a fait que… »

« Madame le Juge, j'ai fait la demande de me faire emprisonner dans la prison la plus proche de mon domicile actuel… » Coupa de nouveau Michael alors que Véronica le regarder avec une expression incrédule sur le visage.

« Exact, vous serez donc incarcéré dans les locaux de Fox River pour une durée de 5 ans, vous pourrez néanmoins faire une demande de libération conditionnelle à la moitié de votre incarcération… »

_Comme si je serais encore dans ce trou dans deux ans… _Pensa Michael avec amusement.

« … la séance est finie… » Proclama-t-elle avant de frapper une fois avec son marteau comme le faisait tous les juges à la fin d'une affaire.

Deux agents de police arrivèrent donc vers Michael et le menotter devant le regard presque horrifier de LJ qui s'approcha de lui autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Michael… non… »

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir LJ, rentre chez toi… » Répondit Michael d'une manière neutre avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa Princesse qui affichait une mine impassible. Ca aurait semblait étrange de la voir sourire en voyant leur plan marché pour l'instant…

Il ne put se retenir de lui faire un léger sourire, ce que le garçon remarqua. Il se tourna pour voir à qui il souriait ainsi et fut surpris de voir une jeune fille de son âge qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il regarda de nouveau son oncle qui se faisait emmener en dehors de la salle alors que celui-ci suivait toujours des yeux Zéphyr comme pour la rassurer que tout se passerait bien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment d'attachement et de gratitude à la jeune fille qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur l'innocence de son frère et qui le sauvera peut être.

Une fois sortit, LJ regarda de nouveau la jeune brune avec un air d'étonnement, si cette personne était vraiment importante pour son oncle pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais été présenté auparavant ? Il la vit lui faire un sourire poli auquel il ne répondit pas, et il le regretta immédiatement en la voyant lui tourner le dos pour partir à son tour.

Il se promit néanmoins de découvrir qui elle était…

* * *

Michael sortit doucement du bus qui était maintenant garé devant l'entrée du pénitencier de Fox River. Le voyage lui avait permis de réfléchir à tous ce qu'il avait fait depuis déjà 3 semaines. Sa vie avait littéralement était chamboulée. Il avait utilisé toutes ses connaissances, ses facultés, ses compétences dans l'élaboration de ce plan d'évasion qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent.

Son regard s'attarda sur les grilles de l'entrée pendant quelques secondes…

_Dans 3 semaines on sera dehors Linc… Dans 3 semaines…_

Il finit par suivre les autres détenus qui entrait dans l'antre de l'enfer.

* * *

Michael finissait de remplir sa feuille d'entrée pour jeter un coup d'œil aux gardiens. Il fallait absolument qu'il puisse se faire une idée de leur caractère pour ne pas trop être au dépourvu dans son entreprise. Son regard s'attarda sur un homme de petite corpulence qui jeter des regards noirs à tous les détenus.

Il semblait avoir beaucoup de responsabilité au vu du respect que semblait éprouver les autres. Il affichait aussi chaque fois une mine de dégoût à la venue d'un autre pensionnaire dans la prison.

Il fallait faire attention à celui là…

Michael essaya de lire son nom sur la plaque de son uniforme mais le corps du détenu avec lequel il parlait l'en empêcher.

« Suivant ! »

Michael finit d'écrire une chose dans la case demandant s'il avait des problèmes de santé et se leva pour rejoindre le fameux homme dont il ne savait pas le nom il y a quelques secondes.

Bellick.

« Nom, prénom, matricule… » Demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone, avant de regarder son carnet et de signer en bas de la page sans poser son regard sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

« Scofield, Michael, **94941… »**

« Très bien Scofield, ici il y a 2 règles… La première règle est qu'ici t'as rien à espérer… »

Michael haussa un sourcil lourd de sens que le gardien ne remarqua point avant de finalement répondre un léger 'Je vois' ironique qui fit enfin lever la tête de son interlocuteur.

« Tu ferais mieux d'éviter ce genre de comportement ici si tu veux pouvoir sortir vivant et en un seul morceau… » Répondit-il d'un ton doucereux en le fixant…

« Merci de vous soucier autant de moi… »

Le maton ne lui répondit pas mais on pouvait remarquer à son attitude qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le ton sur lequel le nouveau venu lui avait parlé. Cependant il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire… Si les pires psychopathes de Fox River le respecter ce n'était pas le petit nouveau qui allait faire la loi ici. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Michael avant déjà pris les devants…

« Je veux juste passer tranquillement mon séjour ici et ne pas me faire remarquer…

« T'es plutôt mal partit de ce coté là Scofield… »

_Effectivement… _Approuva mentalement Michael.

« Je t'ai à l'œil… » Ne fit que grogner Bellick avant de crier au suivant de venir se présenter.

_Ca non plus je n'en doute pas…_

* * *

« Ouverture de la 40 ! »

Michael s'apprêta à rentrer dans sa cellule, les mains chargées de ses nouveaux vêtements quand du coin de l'œil il vit une des personnes qu'il avait tant étudier avant sa venue. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au numéro de la cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait avant de rentrer dans ce qui allait être sa nouvelle maison pour quelques temps même.

« Bienvenue en enfer gueule d'ange… » Annonça le gardien avant de demander la fermeture de la grille.

Michael posa ses affaires négligemment sur le lit du bas avant de regarder son co-détenu juste au dessus. A la vue de la couleur mate de sa peau et de l'entière physionomie qu'il affichait il devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un latino américain.

« Salut… »

En vérité il ne savait pas bien commencer la conversation.

« Toi c'est la première fois que t'arrive en taule… » Répondit-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « Moi c'est Sucre, ça fait bizarre de voir de nouvelles têtes par ici mais ça change… »

« Michael, et hum… oui c'est la première fois que j'atterris ici. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas, je veux dire, t'as pas du tout la tête d'un mec qui a tué plusieurs personnes… »

Cependant il s'arrêta de parler en voyant l'air plutôt impassible de son compagnon

« T'as tuer personne hein ? »

Michael ne put retenir un léger sourire amusé en entendant le ton légèrement aigue du latino

« Non… J'ai braqué une banque… »

_Enfin j'ai foiré exprès mon braquage pour être précis…_ Se rajouta-t-il à lui-même.

« T'as plus l'air d'un comptable que d'un braqueur… » Fit remarque Sucre en descendant de son lit.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es dans ce trou ? » Demanda Michael en voulant changer de sujet.

« Ben disons pour la même raison que toi sauf que c'était pas une banque, je voulais achter un super cadeau pour ma nana… »

« C'est d'un romantisme… »

« Oh c'est bon hein… » Bougonna le latino.

Sa matinée se passa à faire plus amples connaissances avec son co-détenu. En faite, il ne faisait qu'écouter Sucre parler de sa charmante Maricruz qui l'attendait dehors, Michael préférait ne rien dire sur lui. Celui-ci se surprit même à apprécier le latino de plus en plus. Il ne pensait pas que son séjour pouvait être un brin agréable si on oublier la véritable raison pour laquelle il était ici et qu'il était entouré de nombreux psychopathes.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passé qu'il était déjà l'heure pour tous les prisonniers d'aller déjeuner. Sucre s'arrêta immédiatement de parler de sa petite amie dont il faisait l'éloge depuis un peu plus d'une heure, et se leva prestement pour sortir de la cellule.

« T'as l'air pressé… »

« Je commence à devenir… hum… c'est quoi déjà le mot quand on l'impression de devenir fou à force d'être enfermé ou un truc du genre ? »

« Claustrophobe ? » Suggéra Michael.

« Ouais voilà, quand on peut sortir de la cellule, on le fait rapidement… Et puis ça te donne une sensation de liberté…. »

Michael haussa un sourcil à cette phrase pour le moins étrange mais il afficha tout de même un léger sourire.

« Je te rappelle que tu es dans une prison, que tu es enfermé dans 4 murs qui eux même son enfermés dans 4 murs de plus de 10 mètres de haut, elle est étrange ta liberté… »

« Mec, arrête d'être aussi pessimiste…. »

Michael ne répondit rien. Ils étaient à présent dans le réfectoire noir de monde et laissa Sucre prendre son plateau avant de l'imiter.

« Alors pour l'entrée… » Commença Sucre en voulant lui faire plusieurs recommandations. « Ne jamais prendre de truc liquide, genre la soupe, pas de salade ou autre avec une sauce quelque conque… Les cuisiniers s'amusent dans les cuisines avec… »

« S'amuse avec ? »

« Oui tu ne veux pas savoir croit moi… » Répondit-il avant d'afficher une mine dégoûtée en voyant un détenu prendre justement ce qu'il avait recommandé de ne pas prendre à son co-détenu. « Ensuite prends le plus de calories possible pour le plat de résistance, si les prisonniers font trop de conneries dans la journée, les matons ne nous laissent pas venir manger le soir… »

« Ok… » Ne fit que répondre Michael en se demandant s'il y avait un bouton pour faire arrêter de parler son nouvel ami.

« Dessert, prendre des trucs qu'on puisse amener dans la cellule si on a faim… »

Sucre lui montra de la tête une petite coupe rempli de se qui semblait une gelée de couleur bleue puis un paquet contenant 4 petits gâteaux secs.

« Gelée non, gâteau oui… »

Il mit discrètement un paquet de gâteau dans sa poche quand il vit que personne ne le regarder à part Michael avant de poser une coupe de gelée sur son plateau.

« Si t'arrive à choper les deux c'est encore mieux… »

Michael ne put s'empêcher d'afficher encore un léger sourire amusé, décidément c'était vraiment un cas ce Sucre pensa-t-il avant de le suivre pour s'asseoir à une table où un homme plutôt âgé pour un tel lieu était en train de lire tranquillement un livre entre deux bouchées.

« Bonjour Sucre… »

« Bonjour West ! » Sucre se tourna vers Michael pour faire les présentations. « Michael Scofield, Charles Westmoreland… »

**Flash Back**

_Michael regardait le mur de son bureau recouvert d'innombrables photographies, articles de journaux, cartes avant de lancer un regard à Zéphyr qui s'était allonger sur son bureau et qui était occupé à regarder le plafond en mâchouillant une barre de réglisse._

_« On a tout je crois… »_

_La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui sans pour autant changer de position._

_« Je crois que tu oublie quelque chose Michael… » Sourit-elle doucement._

_Cela faisait déjà plus 3 semaines qu'ils avaient pratiquement toutes leurs journées ensemble pour l'élaboration de ce plan qu'il en était venu à s'apprécier énormément. Michael ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il lui avait fait rapidement confiance alors qu'il aurait du se méfier d'elle comme il le faisait avec les autres personnes. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il sentait qu'elle ne lui voulait que du bien._

_Zéphyr aussi commençait à s'attacher de plus en plus à lui mais pour l'instant elle préférait niait haut et fort que c'était le cas, elle imaginer déjà la têtes des autres membres de l'organisation qui l'aidaient dans tous ce projet… Non vraiment, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le dise !_

_Michael avait profité de l'absence de la brune pour regarder de nouveau le mur avant de faire une petite grimace équivoque. Il venait de trouver le problème…_

_« Ah oui en effet… Comment on fait alors pour se procurer cet argent ? »_

_Zéphyr haussa les épaules avant de prendre un magazine qui traîner sur le bureau depuis déjà pas mal de temps et qu'elle commença à feuilleter sans vraiment y faire attention._

_« J'en sais rien, t'as qu'a faire le D.B Cooper avant de te faire embarquer par les flics… » Sortit-elle sans vraiment y faire attention._

_D.B Cooper était devenue une véritable légende des pirates de l'air pour plusieurs raisons. La première est qu'il avait réussi à contraindre les autorités à lui verser 1 millions de dollars, la seconde est qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper avec et la troisième parce qu'on ne savait ce qu'il est devenu, lui et l'argent et qui il était en réalité._

_Il y eu un moment de flottement dans le salle avant que Michael se tourne vers elle alors qu'elle faisait de même. Il eut un sourire complice en remarquant qu'ils étaient à la même conclusion avant que Michael ne prenne un feutre et écrit sur une page vierge 'D.B Cooper ?'. Il épingla avec une punaise la feuille avant de se diriger vers son ordinateur…_

_Pendant près de 3 heures, il recueilla un à un les indices que le pirate de l'air avait laissé, les indices que donner implicitement les communiquer et les rapports de police des personnes chargés de l'enquête avant de se lever…_

_Il traça plusieurs traits à la règle sur la carte de l'Amérique qu'il avait affiché, en regardant les documents qu'ils avaient imprimé de son ordinateur alors que l'adolescente ne faisait que continuer à lire son magazine en mâchant maintenant un chewing gum de manière bruyante sous le regard exaspéré de Michael qui aimait réfléchir dans le silence._

_Il eut enfin un sourire en regardant un rapport de police d'un accident de voiture impliquant une voiture volée non loin de l'atterrissage présumé du pirate de l'air, il tourna la page pour regarder le nom du voleur de la voiture et fit un sourire conquérant. D'un geste habituel il prit son feutre et à coté de la feuille où il avait écrit 'D.B Cooper' il écrivit 'Charles Westmoreland' en l'entourant plusieurs fois au feutre rouge._

_Zéphyr qui regardait la scène ne fit aucun commentaire à part…_

_« Des fois tu me fais peur à force de deviner des trucs en un temps record alors que personne n'arrive à faire ça en plusieurs années… »_

**Fin Flash Back**

Michael eut un léger sourire comme à son habitude en regardant l'homme

« J'ai connu votre femme, on a enseigné ensemble »

« Vous avez connu Marla ? »

« Vous voulait dire Elizabeth ? »

Charles ne fit que le regarder d'un air pensif, il avait pensé au début qu'il ne voulait que se rendre intéressant puisque tout le monde pensait qu'il pourrait être ce fameux DB Cooper – alors que Michael lui en était sur et qu'il avait des preuves – et qu'il voulait donc savoir s'il pourrait toucher le jackpot mais le nouveau avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup chercher… Ou alors il ne faisait que dire la vérité…

« Alors Monsieur Scofield, comment trouvez-vous Fox River ? » Demanda-t-il poliment en recommençant à manger.

« Personnellement je dirais que la nouvelle vue est plutôt agréable… » Répondit une voix dans leur dos qui les fit retourner.

Un homme plutôt petit et mince se tenait devant eux, encadré par une bande beaucoup moins mince. Il avait les cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches blondes comme pour vouloir se donner un air plus jeune, mais le pire était ces yeux, il avait quelque chose dans le regard qui mit Michael mal à l'aise.

« Scofield c'est ça ? »

Michael se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, décidément il était déjà connu dans toute la prison alors qu'il venait d'arriver, les nouvelles allaient si vite que cela dans cet endroit ?

« On m'avait dit que tu étais mignon mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point… »

Michael cligna des yeux en entendant cette phrase. Il essaya de garder son cerveau connecté : soit il était en train de rêver et de faire un cauchemar vraiment étrange soit c'était la réalité et il se faisait draguer par mec ? Décidément non ce n'était pas sa journée aujourd'hui…

« Tu dois sûrement avoir peur ici non ? Entouré par tant de personnes qui ne cherchent qu'à faire du mal aux autres. Ca doit être nouveau pour toi… Mais il y a des gens qui peut te protéger, JE peux te protéger, on sera si souvent toi et moi que personne ne pourra t'approcher… Tout ce que tu as à faire… » Il s'arrêta pour reprendre la poche de son jean des mains d'un autre détenu qui le regarder horrifié avant de revenir sur lui. « … c'est de tenir la poche… »

Michael regarda d'un air impassible l'homme devant lui, s'il croyait vraiment qu'il ferait d elui son petit joujou personnel il se trompé sur toute la ligne…

« Désolé, mais je déteste joué les pots de colle et puis t'as déjà une sangsue non ? »

« Tu es sur ? » Demanda-t-il d'un doux en posant une main délicatement sur son épaule.

Michael bouillonna intérieurement. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui à qui ça arrivait ce genre de chose, il décida de suivre le conseil que lui avait donner sa petite Princesse (Oui faut pas l'oublier !) qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il tienne tête dès le premier jour aux autres s'il voulait se faire respecter…

« Dégage ta main si tu y tiens… »

« Mais c'est qu'il a du caractère en plus… » Rigola-t-il

« Dégage. Ta. Main…. » Répéta Michael en décomposant sa phrase et en lui lançant un regard glaciale qui fit lâcher l'autre.

« Tu ferais bien de faire attention à ta gueule… » Répondit l'homme d'un ton venimeux, apparemment pas content de s'être fait jeter comme ça.

Il partit avec son groupe d'un pas rageur et Michael put enfin respirait normalement, pour une première altercation c'était déjà pas mal…

« Mec, t'es cinglé tu va te faire tuer, tu te rend compte à qui tu lui as parlé ? » Demanda Sucre en jetant un œil vers la table des hommes qui les avaient interrompus.

« A un psychopathe, obsédé et pervers qui ne cherche qu'un nouveau joujou pour ses activités nocturnes ? »

« C'est T-Bag ! Ce type a tué et violé des dizaines de personnes, hommes, femmes, enfants et il a été transféré ici parce qu'il commençait à avoir trop de pouvoir dans son ancienne prison ! Il va vouloir se venger ! »

Ouais, ben il attend son tour et fais la queue comme tout le monde…. Pensa Michael en commençant à manger.

Décidément ce n'était pas une bonne journée…

* * *

Un homme brun d'une trentaine d'année dans un costume noir ordinaire conduisait une voiture en regardant toutes les 5 minutes sa montre quand un téléphone sonna. Il se tourna vers l'homme assis du coté passager qui était habillé de la même manière.

« T'attends quoi ? Que je te mettes en joue ? Répond ! »

L'homme sortit son téléphone en soupirant et décrocha.

« Agent Hale j'écoute… »

Une voix féminine répondit de façon que son collègue qui conduisait encore puisse entendre la conversation.

« J'ai appris qu'un certain Michael Scofield avait été incarcéré dans la même prison que Burrows… »

« C'est exacte madame… »

« Vous savez qui est cet homme Paul ? » Demanda la femme d'une voix autoritaire.

« Apparemment un ingénieur en génie civil qui a raté médiocrement un braquage… » Répondit le conducteur avec un sourire grimaçant, se doutant que si elle posait cette question c'est qu'il n'avait pas la bonne réponse.

« C'EST LE FRERE DE BURROWS ! » Cria la femme. « Il y a quelque chose d'étrange là dedans, le gentil petit frère, major de sa promotion qui n'a eu aucun PV qui se met à braquer une banque dans une envie soudaine avant de se faire emprisonné dans la même prison que son frère ? Trop de coïncidence ! Personne, je dis bien personne ne doit pouvoir sortir Burrows de là où il est, s'il sort un jour je veux que ça soit parce qu'il a été grillé sur la chaise électrique, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui Madame… » répondit Paul avant de prendre le téléphone des mains de son coéquipier après avoir ouvert la fenêtre et de balancer le portable par celle-ci dans un excès de rage.

« On devrait… »

« La ferme… »

« On doit d'abord s'occuper du traitre… » Finit-il

Le conducteur ne fit que regarder la route, d'un air complètement impassible.

« Je sais, allons se défouler… »

* * *

Michael se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers les téléphones mis à la disposition des prisonniers dans la cour, c'était l'heure de leur ballade et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment. Il décida d'appeler Zéphyr pour savoir. Il décrocha le combiné et alors qu'il allait commencer le numéro, il tourna la tête pour voir Sucre qui était arrivé à ses cotés…

« Oh j't'avais pas vu, j'allais appeler… »

« Maricruz…. » Finit Michael dans un soupir.

Il tourna la tête pour voir une petite cour isolée de la leur. C'était là, que son frère était quand il pouvait sortir de sa cellule. Il regarda chaque recoin de la cour, où les gardiens restaient pendant cette heure de ballade avant de se tourner vers Sucre.

« On peut pas y aller là n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Michael en montrant de la tête la petite cour.

« Non, c'est réservé à Burrows, tu sais le mec qui va se faire exécuté pour avoir assassiné le frère de la Vice Présidente ? »

« Je sais… »

Michael se retint de dire que Terence Steadman était toujours en vie et qu'il menait la grande vie loin d'ici alors que tout le monde le croyait en train de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.

« Y'aurais un moyen de pouvoir le parler ? »

« On peut pas l'approcher gueule d'ange, il est surveillé 24h/24 et ne se mélange jamais avec les autres détenus sauf pour la messe… »

Michael jeta un coup d'œil à la médaille qu'il portait autour du coup et sur lequel il y avait une petite croix.

« C'est à quel heure la messe ? »

* * *

Lincoln Burrows, dit aussi Linc le Déluge regarda la porte de sa sombre cellule. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour arriver ici alors qu'il n'avait tué personne. Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de preuve contre le lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait !

Il pensait à tous ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé, tous ce qu'il regrettait comme ne pas avoir eu le temps de voir grandir son fils, ne plus pouvoir voir Véronica lui sourire et même ne pas avoir vraiment eu le temps de parler plus avec son frère. Dans un endroit pareil, on ne pouvait que laisser son esprit vagabondé de ce coté là.

Il se releva rapidement en entendant les bottes du gardien se diriger vers sa cellule, il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit en position de faiblesse, il avait encore de la fierté.

« Burrows, c'est l'heure de la messe… »

Il se dirigea donc les mains menottées à l'avant vers la petite Eglise de la Prison et s'assit au premier rang comme il le faisait toujours.

La messe se passa comme toutes les autres, à réfléchir à son exécution, au temps qu'il lui restait à vivre…

Alors qu'il se levait pour allait voir le gardien pour le ramener dans sa cellule, il sentit un regard perçant sur lui qui lui fit tourner la tête et il resta comme figé en voyant cette personne.

Son frère, son frère était ici, à quelques mètres de lui et lui faisait un sourire confiant. Seigneur, pourquoi était-il ici ?

« Michael ? » Demanda Lincoln d'une voix mal assurée, il pensait un moment qu'il était en train d'halluciné à cause du manque de contact avec les autres mais non…

« Oui… C'est moi Linc… »

Encore sous le choc, Lincoln ne fit que le regarder de la tête au pied avant de s'approcher de lui et de le serrer dans ses bras sans se préoccuper des personnes autour de lui.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venu t'aider…. »

« M'aider à quoi ? »

« T'aider à t'échapper… » Répondit Michael sous le ton de l'évidence même.

Lincoln le regarda un moment se demandant si ce n'était pas finalement son frère qui était devenu fou, s'évader de prison ? C'était quasiment mission impossible surtout lui, qui était enfermé dans une cellule bien isolée et surveillé presque 24h/24…

« C'est impossible… »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Michael avec un sourire mystérieux…

* * *

Michael était content d'avoir vu son frère même quelques secondes, il savait maintenant qu'il allait bien et que son plan d'évasion pourrait maintenant commencé réellement…

Il décida d'appeler Zéphyr comme il l'avait voulu hier et se dirigea vers les téléphones sous l'œil d'une personne qu'il ne vit pas. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle répond, il savait que ce qu'elle faisait était dangereux et avait peur pour elle, si quelqu'un qui avait participer à la mise en scène de Terence Steadman lui mettait la main dessus, ils savaient tous les deux comment ça allait finir.

Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de Zéphyr…

« Princesse, c'est moi… »

« Michael, n'appelle plus sur ce portable… »

Michael fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix légèrement paniquée de la jeune fille, elle semblait aussi essoufflé, mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Il y a une taupe dans notre groupe, on nous a vendu… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis passé au bureau pour aller chercher les copies originales des enregistrements mais on nous attendez, Michael ils ont tout détruits ! TOUT ! TOUTES LES PREUVES ! »

Michael se mordit la lèvre inférieure en entendant ça, dans le but de ne pas crier lui aussi.

« Ils sont morts… » Murmura doucement la brune au téléphone.

« Quoi ? Qui est mort ? »

« Michael, je suis toute seule, ils ont tous été tués pour essayer de me protéger… »

Michael commençait maintenant à comprendre pourquoi elle était si paniquée et essoufflée, on essayait aussi de la tuer elle. Il baissa la tête en essayant de ne pas imaginer qu'on puisse assassiner la jeune fille qu'il aimait tant et retint aussi de montrer à quel point il avait envie de pleurer…

« Cache toi, laisse tombé ce que tu dois faire et va te cacher dans l'endroit que nous avons prévu… »

« Je ne peux pas Michael, je ne veux te laisser tout seul dans ce plan ! Tu n'y arrivera pas sinon ! Ils auront fait ça pour rien ! Il faut que tout le monde sache à quel point le gouvernement est près à faire tuer des gens innocents dans le but de cacher leurs manigances… » Répondit-elle d'une voix forte.

« Tu risques trop gros maintenant… »

« J'ai toujours risquer gros Michael… »

Celui-ci approuva en fermant les yeux et ne répondit rien, il ne fit qu'écouter la respiration saccadée de Zéphyr qui continuer de courir tout en téléphonant. Il espérait qu'elle soit loin des agents qui la poursuivaient.

Il se rappelait encore de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu juste avant qu'il ne fasse arrêter, elle lui avait tout dit, tout avouer…

Un agent, elle avait été formée dès ses 10 ans à devenir un agent dans un programme du gouvernement dans le but de protéger le Président ou ses ministres. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait au début, mais au file du temps, elle avait remarqué qu'on ne l'entraînait qu'à exécuter des ordres plus atroces les unes que les autres. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que leur petite fille bien sage leur tourne le dos parce qu'elle n'adhérer pas à leurs idées…

« On passe au plan B… » Continua Zéphyr.

Michael entendit distinctement la portière d'une voiture se fermer avant d'entendre une voiture démarrer.

« Appelle sur la ligne d'urgence dorénavant…. »

« Oui… »

« Le rendez-vous sera à 14h30 demain… »

« D'accord… » Murmura Michael doucement.

« Je dois te laisser… »

Il sentit parfaitement la tristesse dans la voix de la jeune fille et eut un sourire triste…

« Je sais… »

« Michael fait attention à toi… »

« C'est moi qui devrait te dire ça… »

Il pouvait aussi la voir sourire en s'entendant lui-même prononcer cette phrase, il savait qu'elle aimait bien se comporter comme une mère poule avec lui alors que ça devrait être l'averse…

« Arrivederci… » (1) Murmura Zéphyr

« Auf Wiedersehen… » (2)

Ils avaient instaurés ce petit rituel dans le but de dire qu'il allait bien et que tout allait bien passer juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Michael raccrocha en même temps qu'elle. Il passa rapidement ses mains sur son visage en tenant de cacher les larmes qui avaient menacé de couler pendant son entretien et se dirigea vers sa cellule sans un mot…

Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée…

**A suivre…**

* * *

(1)Aurevoir en Italien

(2) Aurevoir en Allemand

S'effondre sur le clavier +

**15 PAGES !**

Le premier qui dit que c'est trop court est mort bien entendu ! J'ai décidé de faire des looooooongs chapitres pour une seule et bonne raison, qu'étant moi aussi lectrice de Fanfiction, je déteste lire une page avec presque rien dedans avec un mot à la fin pour dire qu'il est désolé de ne pas avoir fait plus long ! Il a qu'a attendre un peu avant de poster, tout ça parce qu'il veut absolument poster un chapitre par jour, c'est n'importe quoi ! Ca devrait être interdis ce genre de truc franchement…

Bon maintenant que je me suis défoulée, j'attends les réactions de votre part, c'était bien ? Pas bien ? Pas assez décrit ? Pas assez de dialogue ? Je suis la meilleure du monde ? (Voter tous pour celle là ! XD)

Je sais que y'a pas grand-chose qui se passe mais il faut bien planté le décor avant n'est ce pas ?

La suite est déjà dans ma petite tête, il ne manque plus qu'à la taper et hop, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre… On verra notamment la rencontre Michael / Sara, ce qui se passe chez Zéphyr, et le début du plan d'évasion de Michael...


End file.
